


A Prime and a Seeker: One Shots

by Roboapollo



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboapollo/pseuds/Roboapollo
Summary: Some short one shot chapters of my OTP. Enjoy!





	1. Reverence

***Reverence*** 

 

Optimus touched the sleeping seeker. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, wings drooped behind his back. Gently, Optimus stroked an aileron on a wing, a joint here, slight feel along a long panel comprising of a wing. Before Starscream, he had never had a chance to admire a flight frame so closely before. Now, he got to know them intimately through every kiss, touch, exploration of the seeker’s body. Turned on, he stopped touching him to let him rest.

 

It had been a long, rough few days for Starscream. Megatron has really been hard on him, taking it out on his second in command. Starscream had barely escaped for his meetup with Optimus. “Mmm,” Starscream muttered in his sleep. He cuddled closer towards the larger bot’s body. Optimus drew him close, resting a servo on the small of his back.

 

“You’re too kind, Prime,” Star muttered, eyes fluttering open. 

 

“I just wanted you to get rest,” Optimus replied, kissing the top of Starscream’s helm. 

 

“You’re spoiling me, you know,” Star teased, gracefully leaning up. He touched Optimus’ face, batting crimson optics at his lover. Prime leant down to kiss him, lips eager for Starscream’s own, so plush and firm, hungry for him in return. Starscream wrapped his arms around Optimus shoulders, servos playing with his helm finials.

 

“Worship me…” whispered Star with a kiss to optimus’ audio sensor, then the cabling in his neck. 

 

Encouraged by Starscream’s words, Optimus kissed Starscream harder, glossa penetrating Starscream’s mouth. Moving Starscream onto his back, Optimus kneed Star’s legs apart, exposing his retracted  panel, valve dripping with want, with need, craving desire. Spike pressurizing Optimus slid gently in the seeker’s entrance, causing him to gasp. The size of the prime’s spike was overwhelming, so much girth to clench around as Optimus thrust inside Star that he bit back his whimpering, wrapping his legs around Optimus’ waist for stability.

 

“You areーPrimus!” Optimus grunted.

 

Starscream panted. He had a praise kink and being called by the Prime’s god heated his spark. “Oh, Prime.. don’t stop, yes keep going, rust you.” He encouraged.

 

Prime felt himself coming upon overload, however he sensed Starscream was close by the girating of his body, the shaking followed by the seeker’s valve clutching around his spike in blissful overload. Optimus overloaded, crying out Starscream’s name as transfluid pumped into the seeker’s body. 

 

After the aftershocks of the overload, Optimus collapsed, bracing himself so he wouldn’t crush his lover. His blue optics looked to Star’s crimson ones, trying to show Star what he felt in his spark.

 

“Going sappy on me?” Starscream huffed. There was something different in his gaze this time, a warmth.

 

“Just admiring you,” Optimus replied, smiling.

 

Starscream smiled back. “Good.” 


	2. Snooze button

The alarm buzzed on the side table. Groaning, Starscream flung a servo out to smack the snooze button, only instead thwacking on someone larger.

“Some way to be woken up,” Optimus rumbled. 

“You shouldn’t have been in the way,” Starscream muttered half asleep from recharge as he snuggled in closer to the larger bot. 

Smiling, Optimus wrapped his arms around the seeker, servos resting on the connectors of his wings to his frame. “You wanted me in your way last night,” he teased. Optimus kissed Starscream’s helm, servos moving gently to the planer surfaces of wings, feeling Starscream react to his touch. 

“That was… different,” Starscream explained, sounding distracted as Optimus kept planting kisses on his frame. 

“Prove it,” Optimus challenged, titling Starscream’s chin up as their lips met, glossas brushing inside each other.

 

….

 

When they both arrived at the meeting late, Prowl glared mostly at a rather smug seeker while Windblade chuckled before getting the meeting back on track. Starscream glanced across the room at Optimus, sharing a secret smile. Though his facemask was up, Optimus’ eyes glimmered in response with joy.


	3. Musings

No one had ever been kind to him in recent memory. Except him. Starscream stared at the Prime, whom was talking to Bumblebee and Prowl. The last time someone had been kind to him had been long ago, the bot tragically lost to him for years—Skyfire. That loss didn’t pang pain in his spark anymore. Time does numb the pain of loss. More of a dull ache of nostalgia if he were reminded of things that Skyfire used to do or say.

Optimus glanced at Starscream before focusing back on Bumblebee and Prowl’s conversation. Was he smiling under his face plate? Starscream mused. Sitting in his chair he adjusted his position, stretching his arms over his head, wings fluttering just so slightly. Enough to distract Prime. He smirked wickedly, a smile of a promise of things to come.

Optimus shifted his stance and stared intently at the other two bots, trying to not be distracted by the pretty seeker. 

Starscream could watch this all day, just how his mere presence affect the autobot. But he was being affected as well, could almost taste his glossa, his paneling warming at the thought of that spike inside his valve, filling him completely. 

What seemed like hours, Bumblebee and Prowl finally left the office. 

“Finally!” Starscream exclaimed, exasperated from the barrage of meetings. 

Optimus strode to Starscream, faceplate retracting as he kissed him rather forcefully. He could smell the cybermones off of the prime as his servos gripped the seeker’s shoulders, turning the chair so he could push the seeker onto the desk.

“Why do you tease me so much?” Optimus growled between kisses. 

Laughing playfully, Starscream pushed him away briefly in response. “I enjoy it.” 

“I hope you enjoy this more,” Optmius responded, spreading Starscream’s legs apart, his panel retracted exposing a wet valve ready for the spike. 

Gripping Optmus’ back and digging in slightly with servos, Starscream pulled him closer. “We’ll see,” he responded seductively as the Prime’s spike slid into his valve.


	4. Shower

Starscream returned from a day of flight in the desert. Coated in a layer of dust, he scowled, coughing. The dust must had got into his internals, he thought. Optimus hadn’t arrived to their shared quarters yet. Sighing, he walked into the shower, turning the solvent on warm. He let it wash over his body. Closing his optics, he enjoyed the sensation. 

Starscream heard someone walk in, coming up behind him. Familiar steps. He sighed and relaxed as large arms wrapped around him, thick body of the convoy pressed against him as Optimus’ face nuzzled against his own.

“Taking a shower without me?” Optimus asked, kissing the cables of Starscream’s neck. 

“I’m a hot mess right now,” Starscream admitted. Turning his face, he kissed Optimus, servos holding the strong jawline of the prime. 

Optimus servos had been gripping Starscream’s chest, wandering down in between his legs, stroking the warm paneling. It retracted, revealing a warm, wet valve. 

“You’re always hot..” Optimus whispered, kissing Starscream’s helm as he inserted fingers into Starscream’s valve.

“Ahh…” Starscream gasped.

Working his fingers inside Starscream, Optimus stroked the sensitive valve, causing it to stretch. Starscream twitched in delight from each stroke, building up to climax. Finally, a blossom of pleasure warmed Starscream starting from his valve, washing over his body, “Ahhh, Prime.”

Grinning, Optimus removed his fingers, licking them playfully. He slid his pressurized spike inside the seeker, causing them both to shudder from pleasure. Starscream’s valve was so tight, but it felt good. The girth of the Prime’s spike filled Starscream, almost to the point of too much. Gorging on the spike as Prime thrust inside of him, Starscream cried out, wrapping his legs around Optimus’s waist. His body was pinned to the wall of the shower, wings twitching as their lovemaking caused him to overload.

Optimus grunted as he thrust inside Starscream, intent on making him overload one more time. He knew each breath, the shake of Starscream’s body to know he was close to overloading again. With a final thrust, Optimus overloaded inside Starscream, transfluid pumped inside the seeker. So much was inside him that it was dripping from the seeker. 

“You are quite the challenge,” Optimus admitted, kissing Starscream.

“I know,” Starscream replied. “You never disappoint me, Optimus.” He smiled, wrapping his servos behind Optimus’ neck. “You’ll help polish my wings, right?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Optimus replied, kissing the seeker once again


	5. Tease

“You’re doing this wrong,” Starscream complained.

“Am I?” Asked Optimus, rubbing oil on intricate wing joints. He slowed the pace slightly, taking his time with oil application.

“That’s better,” Starscream replied, relaxing to the larger bot’s servos tip touch. He shimmied in his seat slightly, wings fluttering at the touch of those large, rough servos touching intricate joints.

Optimus kissed Starscream’s neck. “It’s hard for me to focus, seeing how irresistible you are.” He teased an alerion slowly, causing Starscream’s breathing to quicken. 

“I… admire your efforts,” Starscream admitted, as Optimus pulled the seeker towards him. “Ready to prove yourself?” He asked, smiling. 

“Always,” Optimus repiled, grasping Starscream’s jaw to pull him into a kiss. Glossas brushed against each other, as Starscream made himself comfortable in the Prime’s lap. Optimus gripped Starscream’ shoulders with servos, pressing his body against the other. His spike retracted, growing plump as it pressed into a waiting, wet valve.

“Gnn,” Starscream gasped, as the girth filled him. Optimus kissed him again, drowning out muffled gasps as he thrust his spike inside the seeker. Starscream adjusted his position so the spike would go deeper, deeper. Clenching dentae, he broke from their kiss, gripping the Prime’s broad trunk as Optimus grasped his hips, driving himself over and over inside the sensitive valve. Close to climax, Starscream ‘s valve clenched around the spike as he overload, body shaking with release. Optimus shuddered into overload, releasing transfluid into the seeker’s body.

“Scrap, that was good,” Starscream compliment, kissing Prime. 

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself,” Optimus replied, kissing Starscream again in response. 

“I am,” he replied back, with a kiss. “I enjoy the company of a Prime.”


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one shot in which Starscream and Optimus are in an arranged bonding. Enjoy.

It was a rather lazy day for Optimus Prime. He was reading a datapad, Starscream’s head draped across his lap. 

“You’re looking more serious than usual,” Starscream commented, out of concern, looking up at the prime.

Optimus looked down at the seeker, gaze still intense. “There’s something on my mind lately.” 

Propping himself up so he was optic level with Optimus, Starscream slowly moved the data pad aside. “What is it? I know when you get like this you brood for days.” Crimson optics locked with blue ones, the gaze steady.

Placing the datapad aside, Optimus gaze softened slightly. His larger servo traced the side of Starscream’s face gently. The silence ticked between them.

Grabbing Optimus’ servo, Starscream kissed it, ever so slightly, rubbing the connecting joints slowly. “Relax. It’s ok.” He smiled up at Optimus.

“Star...I’m- I’m in love with you.” Optimus stated, voice cracking.

Starscream gazed at Optimus shock on his face. 

“I know this wasn’t what you wanted, the arranged bonding,” Optimus stammered. “I’m sorry…”

Slowly, Starscream’s expression blossomed into a beaming smile. He placed his servos on each side of Optimus’s faceplate. “Open up.”

The facemask retracted, revealing the Prime’s whole face. Starscream moved in, kissing Optimus’ lips softly. At first, Optimus did not respond, but then he kissed back. Their kiss grew in intensity, mouths opening, glossa brushing each other. After several minutes, Starscream pulled back.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m rather growing to like our arrangement.” Starscream’s optics glimmered.

“Star…” Optimus began, overjoyed. He hugged the seeker close to him, kissing the top of his helm. Starscream adjusted himself to snuggle in even closer with the larger bot. This was turning out to be a perfect day.


End file.
